Love and Darkness
by Mystic Demoness
Summary: This story starts after the defeat of Naraku and will follow Kagome on her journey for love and happyness. This story is a crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. The pairing will be Kagome and Angel eventually.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha that is the property of Rumiko Takahashi or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel they are the property of Joss Whedon. I am merely borrowing them for my story.

MEETING 1

Lightning Flashed illuminating an old abandoned room. The sudden light illuminated a few containers holding people. The eyes of a young woman were moving rapidly as if she were trying to wake up. A loud crash shook the structure with a violent intensity. The room was flooded with light when the light switch was flipped on. With the light the room was revealed to be a lab and it appeared to be one which had belonged to a mad scientist. The figure navigated the stoned corridor observing the dead animals and people on the left of this lab. To the right the woman's eyes had begun a more frantic rhythm in response to the familiar tickle associated with the approach of a demon. The sound of a heartbeat alerted the figure to a living woman. Kagome's eyes flashed open and she threw herself at the glass shattering it. She tucked herself in a role and landed in a fighter's crouch with practiced ease.

She narrowed her vibrant blue eyes and hissed out "demon." She coughed as her throat was dry and her voice was hoarse from disuse.

"Miko," he taunted chuckling. He ran at her with his claws extended. He hoisted her up with one hand by her neck, his claws were lightly digging into her throat. She brought her knee up to kick him in the ribs but he blocked with his free hand. He ran at the wall smashing her into it, her teeth biting her lip as her mouth slammed shut from the impact. Blood dribbled from the right corner of her mouth and she let out a cry of pain. She glared at the demon and took a moment to study him. He had green and black wings and large red horns coming out of his forehead. Other than those features he appeared human. However, her experience had taught her that the ones that appeared human were the ones to really watch out for. He smacked her head against the wall knocking her out he then hoisted her over his shoulder. He chuckled darkly, "soon Miko you shall see what is in store for you and your world." He leapt out the window and disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that is the property of Rumiko Takahashi or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel they are the property of Joss Whedon. I am merely borrowing them for my story.

CAPTURED 2

Kagome awoke to pain. She found herself shackled to a cave wall. She had a terrible ache in the back of her head. She struggled to sit up as she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. A demoness entered she had black ears atop her crimson red hair. She also had a red and black tail. She walked over with a tray of food.

"So your awake I see I brought you some food. I hope you are not in too much pain, my master can be rough," she spoke gently.

"What does he want with me?" asked Kagome.

"The ritual, you are necessary to resurrect Naraku," she replied.

"Naraku? You are out of your damn minds. He will destroy the whole damn universe he nearly did it last time," Kagome bit out coldly.

"I do not know what you mean?" she stated fearfully.

"I am sorry I did not mean to frighten you, what is your name?" Kagome asked gently.

"I am called Crimson," she replied.

Crimson sat down and fed Kagome the food. They started talking over the next week and developed a friendship. One night Kagome was asleep in her cell and Crimson came in.

"Kagome I am going to get you out of here before the ritual," Crimson said quietly.

Crimson undid the chains and the two began walking down a dark corridor. They came to the end and turned right. They were approaching light but before they could get there a booming voice called out "Stop."

"Shit," Kagome said quietly. They found their way blocked by the man who had captured Kagome.

"Kale I will not let you hurt Kagome I am taking her out of here.

Kale began to laugh evilly even as he glared at the two women before him.

"You think to challenge me you little bitch then you will die first," Kale growled.

Crimson moved in front of Kagome protectively and Kale advanced on her. He pulled out his sword and slashed through her neck, blood spurted in every direction. He then viciously moved the sword left taking Crimson's head off. Her headless body fell on Kagome pinning her to the floor. Kagome began to sob for her friend. He then bent over and threw Crimson's body out of the way. He lifted Kagome up digging his claws roughly into her shoulders. He dragged her back to the room and shacked her to the cave wall.

"Escape is impossible the ritual will be completed and our world will become Hell," he said coldly. He walked off leaving Kagome to mourn yet another life she failed to save. His menacing laughter echoed against the walls reminding her that she was truly alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that is the property of Rumiko Takahashi or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel they are the property of Joss Whedon. I am merely borrowing them for my story.

PAINFUL REFLECTION 3

Kagome stared at the ceiling of the dark cell. She thought back on the final battle and how everything went wrong.

Flashback:

Kagome, Sango and Miroku stood in the clearing and across from them stood Naraku. Naraku let loose a horde of demons which the three slashed their way through. Naraku shot a tentacle in Kagome's direction, which pierced through her left shoulder. She turned around pulling out an arrow and fused it with her purification powers. She released the arrow and it shot a streak through the sky and pierced Naraku's left arm. His arm was purified and he glared daggers at the group. Naraku shot three of his tentacles out and Kagome followed him her eyes watching in horror. The warning came to late the tentacles pierced through Sango's armor. He then pulled the tentacles back so Sango's body dangled in front of Kagome. Kagome readied another arrow and Naraku threw the body at her. Kagome fell under Sango's weight. Blood soaked the ground and Kagome's snow colored kimono, the blood of her friend, her sister who she failed to save. Miroku let loose a howl of agony at seeing the women he loved now lying dead on top of his best friend, his sister. He walked over to the two, Miroku gently moved Sango's body off of Kagome who was frozen in grief. Miroku and Kagome collapsed against each other sobbing. They were interrupted by an evil chuckle, which filled the air.

"Miko. Ha ha. How does it feel knowing you failed to save the woman who was like your sister, and you Miroku, how does it feel knowing the woman you loved died never knowing how you felt?" Naraku drawled out.

Both Miroku and Kagome tensed and glared at him through their grief. Miroku turned to Kagome and said, "Kagome you are like a sister to me and I want you to know…." His speech was cut short as a tentacle pierced his throat. He fell against Kagome and she clasped onto him trying to hold him in this world.

"How about that Miko both your sister and brother are dead now it is just me and you," He laughed maniacally.

"Naraku I will kill you for this," she growled out.

Naraku pulled out the Shikon jewel revealing only one missing piece, which Kagome possessed. He shot at Kagome pinning her under his foot by her throat. She choked; he bent down picking up the last shard. Kagome watched in horror as the jewel fused together. It glowed a sickly black as it was tainted with malice. Naraku laughed as his victory was so close at hand. He opened his mouth to make his wish, to rule the universe, but Kagome managed to access her powers. She purified him until there was noting left but ash. She sat up and took hold of the jewel. It instantly glowed a bright pink under her touch. The jewel returned into her side and she passed out.

She remembered waking in Kaede's hut with Shippo and Kaede. Shippo was sleeping on her chest.

"He was worried about ye child, he thought he would lose another mother," Kaede said.

"My poor Shippo," she replied gently stroking his hair. She broke down as she related the story of her friends and Naraku's defeat. She bid Kaede farewell and her and Shippo jumped through the well never to return to the feudal era.

Flashback Over

Kagome cried softly as she remembered. She thought of how Inuyasha had betrayed them all leaving them during the final battle while he was off somewhere with his undead, clay bitch Kikyo. Her heart constricted as she thought of all his betrayals. She shook her head roughly cursing herself for thinking about him. Her voyage through painful memories was broken by the sound of Kale's approach. She heard the key in the lock and schooled her features into a cold, blank mask.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that is the property of Rumiko Takahashi or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel they are the property of Joss Whedon. I am merely borrowing them for my story.

RITUAL 4

Kale walked in smirking evilly. Kagome stared at him with her mask in place.

"Well my dear it is now time for the ritual," He laughed sadistically. He walked towards her like a predator stalking its prey. He bent over and removed the shackles. He then hoisted her over his shoulder before she could move. He carried her down the left hallway bringing her into a room similar to hers except for it reeked of satanic magic. There was a pentagram on the floor made with blood. There was an empty circle in the center that filled her with dread. He set her down on the floor shackling her. The chains had teeth, which bit into her wrists drawing blood. The blood flowed into the crevices and into the empty circle.

"Your blood is the key my dear it will free Naraku," he laughed maniacally. Kagome felt horror rise in the pit of her stomach. The air began to fill with darkness. Kale began to chant: "Oh darkness here my plea. Resurrect Naraku the original evil and bring him to me. Reform this world to the Hell he envisioned." Kagome summoned her power and tried to break free, but to her dismay the chains just absorbed her energy pulling tighter.

"Come to me Naraku together we shall bring the humans to their knees'" Kale shouted. As the words left his mouth the darkness began to swirl and a figure began to appear. As the darkness cleared Naraku emerged.

"Oh Shit," Kagome screamed. Naraku turned in her direction. He walked towards her and Kale called to him.

"You dare think I would work for a lower dreg like you, you are more foolish then any I have met before. He lifted Kale ripping his head from his body. Kagome stared as her greatest fear was coming true. He looked back towards Kagome.

"Be seeing you soon and I will make your life and world into the Hell I tried to before you destroyed me," he chuckled darkly. He disappeared in a blast of miasma. Kagome sat there on the floor and sobbed. Since Kale had died the cuffs opened no longer held by his power.

Kagome shakily stood up and made her way to the door. She looked down at Kale's head, which was frozen in a grotesquely, horror filled expression. She left the room walking towards the end of the hall where she could see light. Before she could reach it two doors exploded and she found herself surrounded by lower level demons. They had been drawn out by the smell of her miko's blood, which trailed down her hands to the floor. The beasts licked their fangs and she felt teeth bite into her shoulder; She punched the green ogre away from her and summoned a sword of purification energy. She held it in front of her. She then slashed it towards them; the energy surged towards them purifying all fifty of them.

She ran for the exit happy to feel the sun on her skin. She noted the town in the distance and figured it would be a two-day walk. She kept walking until nightfall then she camped in a tall tree under the stars. She closed her eyes falling asleep. The next morning she resumed her walk and managed to reach the outskirts of the town. The night was falling so she closed her eyes and slept by a spring. The next morning she walked into the town. She asked a man she saw where she was and he told her Tokyo. She smiled finally in her hometown. She then asked if she could get a ride to Sunset Shrine. When the car pulled up a block before she decide to get out and walk to her home.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha that is the property of Rumiko Takahashi or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel they are the property of Joss Whedon. I am merely borrowing them for my story.

HOMECOMING 5

Kagome walked home happy to be seeing her family again. However, she felt a nagging dread the closer she got. She kept replaying Naraku's last words before he departed and worried about what he had planned. As she got closer to home her heart began to constrict and as she reached her house her fear had been realized.

The shrine was in flames and there were gouges in the earth. Tears ran down her face clouding her vision. She stumbled up the stairs and ran through the debris using her powers to feel for life signatures. She found none. She caught sight of her mother first hanging from a tree. Her body on display while her head lay at the base of the tree, her face forever frozen in horror. She looked to the left spotting her grandfather his arms laying by the doorframe and his head a few feet to the right. The rest of his body was farther to the left buried under the debris.

Kagome let out a scream of pain and slumped to her knees. She sobbed for her family. She stood up worried about her brother Souta she tore through the debris with her powers, but could find no trace of him. She felt a small pang of relief that Shippo was with her friend Yuka or he would have been struck down too.

The absence of Souta nagged at her and she worried how Naraku might be torturing him. She realized it was probably easy for him to find her, as he knew her full name Kagome Higurashi. She knew this was only the tart of Naraku's plan and wondered what his next move would be.

Kagome walked to a hotel and checked in using the money she had saved up. She walked up the stairs her heart feeling that this was Hell and she refused to allow him to destroy her. She swore to herself she would destroy him again. She lay on the bed but sleep would not come to her easily.

Her dreams were filled of nightmares of death and destruction of the past. She kept seeing her family and her second family in the past snuffed out by a man she hated. She dreamed of the day she would finally be rid of him forever. She wondered if Souta would be used against her as Sango's brother was used to torment her. She wondered for the first time if she could survive the Hell Naraku had planned for her, and if she would ever find true happiness without having it torn from her violently.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that is the property of Rumiko Takahashi or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel they are the property of Joss Whedon. I am merely borrowing them for my story.

FAMILY 6

Kagome checked out early the next morning and decided to look up her adopted family. She found the Shikon family easily. She decided to pay them a visit. She walked through the forest heading to their mansion. She heard a metallic noise and dodged to the left avoiding being impaled. The scythe graced her right hip drawing blood. She looked in horror to see Souta, his eyes dead and she looked to the left in the direction of Naraku's evil laughter. He ordered Souta to attack again and watched with sadistic amusement as the blade pierced her chest. Kagome slid to her knees refusing to hurt the only real family she had left.

Naraku's fun was cut short when a large dog demon appeared between Souta and kagome.

"Dad, please do not hurt Souta," Kagome gasped out.

"I won't my pup," he replied gently. He advanced on Naraku and Naraku gathered Souta. Inutaisho chanted a spell and a portal opened sucking in Naraku and Souta. He knelt beside Kagome taking out his sword and healing her wounds instantly. Kagome hugged him close crying on him. She cried herself to sleep in his arm and he lifted her up. He summoned a dragon demon and rode him to the castle. He walked in and brought Kagome to a room. Inside the ceiling was painted to match a beautiful starry sky and the walls held paintings of foxes and bats. He set her down on the bed, which belonged to her.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. He walked to his study where his son Sesshomaru was waiting for him.

"Dad we should send her somewhere new so she can learn what happiness is again, she has suffered far too much," Sesshomaru said.

"I know, we will ask her if she has friends she could visit when she wakes up," he replied gently. They sat in silence remembering how Kagome came to be in their family.

Flashback

Kagome ran through the forest crying upon seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo again. She tripped on a rock and landed roughly on the ground. She heard a rustle from the bushes and two lizard demons leapt at her. They ripped her throat open spilling her blood. Her eyes began to lose life and her heartbeat slowed. They reached for the three shards she carried at the time. They failed to notice the dog demon approaching until it was too late. Inutaisho used his energy whip to rip them apart. He gently lifted Kagome up. He sat down on the ground pulling her into his lap.

"You freed me from Naraku's control after he summoned me. Your powers freed my soul, now I will save you," He said gently. He leaned down and bit her wrist and his. He let his demon blood enter her. Her heartbeat sped up to normal and her throat healed up. Her eyes opened and they were striking blue instead of her original chocolate brown.

"Why did you save me?" She asked surprised.

"Because ever since you saved me I have thought of you as my own family, the daughter I always wanted but never got to have," he replied.

"Thank you so much dad," she replied gently.

"We are now family," he said. That night he took her back to Sesshomaru's castle and they all talked and became family.

Flashback Over

Kagome woke up recognizing the room as hers all those years ago. She stood up and made her way to the study where her father usually was. She opened the door and sprang at Sesshomaru.

"Brother, it is good to see you again, and you to father." She replied smiling.

"Sweetheart I think you should go on a vacation from this place of bad memories since Naraku has been banished," Inutaisho spoke gently.

"I think I will, I will get in touch with Cordelia tomorrow and see if I can come stay with her for a while," She said.

"A change of scenery will do you good and we will visit you regularly," Sesshomaru said. They sat and talked for the night and Kagome began to feel a little more alive and the familiar stirrings of hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that is the property of Rumiko Takahashi or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel they are the property of Joss Whedon. I am merely borrowing them for my story.

FRIENDS 7

Kagome dialed the number to Cordelia's home. On the third ring an unfamiliar voice answered the phone.

"Hello is Cordelia there," Kagome asked.

"I am sorry she moved to Los Angeles," the girl replied. After a few minutes the girl gave Kagome the number to call in Los Angeles. Kagome thanked her. Kagome dialed the number and on the third ring a familiar voice answered.

"Angel Investigations we help the helpless," Cordelia stated.

"Cordelia it is so good to talk to you," Kagome replied.

"Oh my God, Kagome?" Cordelia asked.

"Hey Cordy I was wondering if I could come visit you?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah it will be awesome to see you. When can you come?" she asked.

"How about tomorrow?" she asked.

"That would be awesome," Cordy replied happily. "You must stay with me though I do not want you to pay for a hotel," She replied.

"Sounds great," Kagome replied. They talked for a few more minutes and finalized the details. She was to stop by work and they would go to Cordy's from there. She hung up feeling lighter then she had in a while. She spent the night packing and talking with her father and brother. She looked forward to seeing Cordelia and meeting her co-workers she mentioned.

After Cordelia hung up she called Angel and Doyle into the office.

"You two try to act normal and old friend of mine is coming tomorrow to hang out for a while. She will be staying with me," She said.

"Is she like you princess? Because that would be my dream come true," Doyle asked

Angel rolled his eyes at Doyle's question.

"No she is really down to earth and really sweet. She is easy to get along with. Now Angel try to be nice, I don't want her thinking you hate her," She said

"I can be social," Angel replied.

"Try to keep the demon talk away from her, because she doesn't know about demons," Cordelia replied.

"No problem," Angel replied.

Cordelia went home that night and prepared the guest room for the arrival of her old friend tomorrow. She planned to take her shopping and to some of the hot clubs. She knew that seeing her old friend would be good for her. She wondered if Kagome coming to Los Angeles would introduce her friend to the horrors of demons and that saddened her, but she did not want to cancel as she had not seen her friend since they were fourteen.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Inuyasha that is the property of Rumiko Takahashi or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel they are the property of Joss Whedon. I also do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kuronue they are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi I am merely borrowing them for my story.

HELLO L.A. 8

Inutaisho summoned his dragon that morning and he, Sesshomaru and Kagome grabbed her luggage. They flew to Los Angeles. They dropped her off at the bus stop. They hugged and kissed and promised to see each other soon. Kagome put her luggage into a sub dimension as Inutaisho had taught her. She put a spell on Shippo, her adopted son, whom they had picked up from Yuka. She made him appear human so as not to freak out Cordelia whom she figured would not know anything about demons.

She decided to walk to the building where Cordelia worked. She heard whistles and catcalls as she walked down the street. She ignored them and continued on. She turned left and walked in the direction of the building. Some jerks were picking on a young boy. Kagome walked towards the alley setting Shippo aside so he would be out of danger.

"Hey Jerks leave the boy alone," she yelled. The eyes of the men swiveled in her direction. The young boy broke free using their distraction, he hid behind Kagome.

"Run home sweetie," she replied gently.

"Thank you," he said and ran off.

"You bitch, now you are dead," the tall man screamed. Kagome identified him as the leader as the other four seemed to be awaiting his directions. He ran at her but she easily dodged him and swept her feet out knocking him off his feet. She took the other three out in a few minutes with kicks to the groin. She dusted her hands of imaginary dust and picked up Shippo.

"Welcome to L.A.," she replied amused, "now all I need is to run into a few demons." Kagome laughed and continued walking. She came to the building. She checked her appearance in the glass before entering the building. She walked up the stairs and entered the door that read Angel Investigations.

"Kagome," Cordelia cried happily.

"Cordelia," Kagome replied happily.

"Who is the little guy?" Cordelia asked indicating Shippo who slept in Kagome's arms.

"This is my adopted son Shippo," Kagome replied gently. Shippo began to stir and he yawned cutely rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Kagome gently spoke. Shippo giggled and started looking around. He jumped down; with the spell he stood tall he was almost at Kagome's hip. Kagome noted the feel of demon's energy in the office and was hoping she adequately covered both her miko and demon auras and Shippo's aura as well. The first man to approach her was only a little taller then her. He felt like a half demon and she managed to identify him as half-bracken demon.

"Hello you must be Kagome, it is good to meet you I am Doyle, I hope we can become friends or maybe more," he flirted in an Irish accent. Kagome blushed and replied that she was sure they would become friends, as he reminded her of her best friend Miroku.

The other guy was very handsome with spiky dark brown hair and standing at least six feet tall.

"Hello I am Angel it is nice to meet you," He replied.

"Nice to meet you to," Kagome replied. Kagome found his voice as attractive as him. She felt his aura and recognized him as a vampire, but she felt his soul, which was an anomaly to her. She had met vampires in the feudal era and they were all soulless beasts. He reminded her of Kuronue the lover who she lost, who was murdered. She began to flashback on the day that destroyed her heart, the day she found her mates massacred. She saw flashes of blood of limbs everywhere.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Inuyasha that is the property of Rumiko Takahashi or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel they are the property of Joss Whedon. I also do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kuronue and Yoko Kurama they are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi I am merely borrowing them for my story.

MASSACRE Of The HEART 9

Kagome sat down at the desk talking with Cordelia. She left out everything to do with the Shikon jewel and Demons. Likewise Cordelia left out anything to do with demons. She also forgot to warn Kagome about what a bitch Buffy could be when it comes to Angel. Cordelia left to get some of her stuff leaving her alone with Angel and Doyle. Angel's aura leading her to remember Kuronue and Yoko Kurama their gentleness their love, their death.

Flashback

Kagome remembered coming home skipping happily. She carried fresh rabbits and turkeys for her family. She thought of how much she loved her mates Yoko and Kuronue and their four children. Two of their children are half-bat demons one boy, one girl. The girl was only two months old. They also had two half—silver fox demon children. Both were guys. They appeared sixteen in human years. She remembered tonight was the four hundred year anniversary of her and her mates. She wore an unmovable smile as she thought of the way they would celebrate.

Kagome opened the door and walked in not realizing the horror she was about to see. She groped in the dark for a light; this set her on edge because they never had the light off. She tripped over something on the way in. She looked down and screamed in horror. There on the floor were Kuronue's beautiful black wings soaked in blood. She looked to the right and saw the blood soaked tails of Yoko. She began to feel a dread she had not felt since the death of Sango and Miroku.

She walked further in not seeing anyone or anything. Once she got to the bedroom her Yoko and Kuronue shared she doubled over sobbing. She vomited up the contents of her stomach, and the food she had bought lay forgotten. There on the bed lay the torsos of Yoko and Kuronue the two men who meant the world to her. She pushed herself off the floor and went to the bathroom to wash her face. In the hall she tripped and smacked her arm against the wall. At this time she screamed in agony as both Yoko and Kuronue's heads were lying on the carpet, blood still dripping into the carpet. Their eyes forever stared in horror.

Kagome was afraid to look much farther, but her maternal instincts drove her to find her children. She continued along the corridors spotting Yoko and Kuronue's other limbs including arms legs and reproductive organ's decorating the floor in a macabre design. Kagome began to turn towards their son Kai's (half-bat demon) room. She opened the door, which was covered in darkness. She turned on the light and found nothing. By this time she began to panic. She ran to the other rooms and could find none of her children. She made her way to the ballroom. She opened the door and screamed in horror and agony. The scream of a mother's pain. The light in the room illuminated a horrifying puppet theatre that stuck in Kagome's mind and froze her heart, which already broke upon seeing her mates. She sunk to the floor unable to breathe, her sobs drowning out the sound of her heartbeat.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that is the property of Rumiko Takahashi or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel they are the property of Joss Whedon. I also do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kuronue and Yoko Kurama they are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi I am merely borrowing them for my story.

MASSACRE of the HEART (2) 10

Kagome's eyes stared in horror, as there on the ballroom floor lay her children. They were ripped to pieces and the pieces of her heart joined them. Heads lay in a pile of to the left, blood soaking the carpet. Arms and legs were lying in a line off to the right. And the wings and tails were hanging on hooks from the wall. The tears flowed endlessly as she cried out helplessly for someone to comfort her, but no one heard her. She wondered who could be capable of this and how to make them pay.

End Flashback.

Back in the office Angel kneeled in front of Kagome. Tears had made there way down her face.

"Kagome," Angel called softly. The sound of his voice brought her back from her dark memories.

"What is wrong?" Angel asked softly.

"Sorry to worry you, I was just remembering things I wish I could forget," she replied sadly. Cordelia entered the room unaware of what had just occurred.

"So ready to go?" Cordelia asked cheerfully.

"Of course, let's go shopping," She replied enthusiastically.

She turned and gave Angel a shaky smile and left.

Doyle entered the office to see Angel staring at the door where Kagome and Cordelia had just exited.

"What's up man?" Doyle asked.

"Something is up with Kagome, on the outside she appears happy, but within she is hiding deep secrets and a mountain of pain," he replied distractedly.

"Maybe we could ask her," Doyle stated.

"No, I get the feeling she does not want to talk about it, whatever happened she mentioned she wished she could forget it," Angel said.

"Maybe demons destroyed her life," Doyle stated.

"Yeah maybe, they do tend to go after innocent and pure people. Well maybe her story will reveal itself eventually," Angel began, "now what did you see in your vision?"

"A portal opening and a few people rising in the park a few miles away," Doyle replied.

"Let's go check it out then," Angel said. They walked to the park in silence wondering what could await them in the park and what Kagome had suffered through.

Heading away from the parkwas a woman who slightly resembled Kagome, but her hair was all black, whereas Kagome's was streaked with crimson red. With her traveled a man with a red haori and hakamas he had two white dog ears on his head and long white hair. Along with them traveled a young half demon girl with black hair and white dog ears.

"Are we in the right place?" asked the Kagome look-alike.

"Yes Kikyo, my sweet and I promise that wench will get what is coming to her," the man replied.

"Excellent," Kikyo answered. The three figures laughed evilly.

Upon arriving at the park Doyle and Angel could find nothing. What disturbed Angel even more was he could not pick up a scent at all. He had the feeling this was the beginning of something really bad and he hoped Kagome would not be dragged into it.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that is the property of Rumiko Takahashi or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel they are the property of Joss Whedon. I also do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kuronue and Yoko Kurama they are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi I am merely borrowing them for my story.

Getting to Know You 11

Kagome and Cordelia arrived at the Los Angeles Mall. They went to a clothing store Kagome really liked. She picked out tank shirts, crop tops, tube tops, two leather mini skirts and six pairs of jeans. Cordelia picked out a white tank shirt and a blue jean skirt. They paid and left. Next they went to a jewelry store. Kagome picked out a few eyebrow rings, ten belly rings, one hundred different earrings and twenty necklaces. Cordelia picked out a gold watch, an emerald necklace and a gold butterfly ring. Kagome paid for everything.

"You didn't have to buy me these," Cordelia softly replied.

"I know Cordelia but I wanted to treat my best friend so anything you want is on me," Kagome responded.

"You know I never knew you got your belly button pierced," Cordelia teased.

"Yeah it was a few years ago," Kagome replied.

They went out for dinner at a fancy French restaurant then went to the movies to see the Notebook. They went back to Cordelia's new place and she began to worry how Kagome might react to her ghost Dennis. Kagome felt the familiar pull of the supernatural and recognized it as a ghost.

"Kagome I have to worn you I have a ghost named Dennis, he is really protective of me," Cordelia stated.

"You have a ghost and that doesn't bother you?" Kagome asked.

"Well after everything I have seen a ghost isn't that big of a deal," Cordelia stated then slapped her hand over her mouth in horror when she realized what she just said. Kagome's eyes widened.

"What do you mean? "Kagome asked.

"Well I came from Sunnydale and let's just say it is no stranger to the weird and fangy," She stated.

"You mean you know of demons?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, wait you mean you know of demons Kagome?" she replied.

Kagome nodded and they walked in. Cordelia got the sense she would not get any more out of Kagome on the subject of demons, at least not tonight so she let it go. Dennis floated drinks to both Cordelia and Kagome causing Kagome to laugh.

"Wow ghost delivery service I have never seen that before," Kagome giggled. Cordelia smiled at her friend. They went and got their bags which they dropped at the door. Cordelia showed Kagome her room and she settled in putting her new clothes in the closet and her jewelry on the desk. When Cordelia left the room she unpacked her luggage from the subspace and put it away. She set her musical jewelry box on the nightstand and organized her jewelry in it. She left the room and went to sit on the couch waiting for Cordelia. She knew Cordelia was curious about her life but she was unsure what to tell her and if she would still be her friend if she knew her whole story.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that is the property of Rumiko Takahashi or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel they are the property of Joss Whedon. I also do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kuronue and Yoko Kurama they are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi I am merely borrowing them for my story.

Painful Confrontation (1) 12

Kagome woke up and did her morning ritual and her and Cordy walked to the office.

"Hey Angel, kill any demons last night?" Cordelia asked. Angel's eyes widened and he looked towards Kagome who was smiling.

"Its okay Angel Kagome knows all about demons," Cordelia stated.

Angel filed that mystery in the back of his mind.

"No three figures came from a portal in the park according to Doyle's vision but they left before we got there," Angel stated. He noted that Kagome paled upon hearing this she fell into the chair behind her.

"Did he get a look at them?"Kagome shakily asked.

"A male with dog ears but the other two he could not make out," Angel replied.

"Shit, it couldn't be," Kagome said, "how in the hell can he be here and why now," Kagome softly and fearfully spoke.

"What is it Kagome? Do you know who it is?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes his name is Inuyasha and he is a major asshole," she growled.

Angel and Cordy shared a concerned look.

"Promise me Cordy if you see him you will call for help, because he is much tougher then he looks believe me I found that out the hard way," Kagome sadly spoke.

"I promise," Cordy replied. Angel was filing these pieces away to study the puzzle of Kagome. Cordy went home early leaving Kagome alone with Angel. They were both studying portals to see how the three figures arrived here. Kagome slammed the tenth book down annoyed.

"I can't find anything," she stated.

"Me neither, how about where they came from?" Angel asked.

"That I don't need to research I know where they were, Hell, as to how they got a portal here that is the problem," she stated.

"How do you know they were in Hell?" Angel questioned.

"Trust me that is one of those questions you don't want the answer to and I definitely don't want to talk about it," Kagome said.

"You have a lot of those memories don't you?" Angel asked sadly.

"More then anyone should," Kagome sadly responded.

They called it a night and Angel decided to walk Kagome to Cordy's as it was late. The moon illuminated the sky and Kagome looked at it longingly. She kept fighting off the flashes of pain that tore through her memories. She saw fire and brimstone. She saw herself chained nude and she saw the lifeless clay shell Kikyo the one he chose over her. She kept gripping Angel's arm tighter during these flashes, without him knowing it he was anchoring her to this world.

"Oi Wench," shouted Inuyasha's familiar voice. Kagome spiraled back to the here and now and saw the one man she never wanted to see again.

"Inuyasha, where is your undead, clay bitch?" Kagome coldly asked.

"Oh don't worry she is around, but then maybe you should worry as it will be your problem," He chuckled darkly.

"Believe me I know," she gravely replied.

"Who are you," he barked at Angel.

"I am a friend of Kagome's, I am Angel," He replied.

"Well I see you have not yet learned what happens to your friends the ones you bring into the middle of this, what was the last one? Oh yeah Kai," He replied tauntingly.

He leapt at Kagome and before Angel could move them to safety Kagome was knocked from him, Inuyasha's claws scratching down her back.

"Well now isn't this a familiar position," Inuyasha stated as he stood above her.

Kagome cowered her painful memories coming back with a vengence. She began to cry and Inuyasha laughed. He failed to notice Angel until he was knocked to the ground.

"I will return for you my little bitch," Inuyasha taunted then disappeared in a blur. Angel knelt by Kagome and brushed the hair from her face.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome," he called each time getting progressively louder, but she was unable to hear him trapped in the Hell that was her memories.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that is the property of Rumiko Takahashi or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel they are the property of Joss Whedon. I also do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kuronue and Yoko Kurama they are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi I am merely borrowing them for my story.

TRAPPED IN HELL (1) 13

Angel gently lifted Kagome up mindful of her bleeding back. He carried her back to his place, moving as fast as he could without rattling her. She did not open her eyes once on the way and this was causing angel to worry. He kicked the door of his business open and entered the elevator. He opened the door and placed her gently on his bed. He set her on her stomach because the wounds in her back would not allow her to lie on her back. He removed her shirt and bra so he could assess the damage. He went and got a clothe and cleaned her back. He watched in awe as the wounds healed. He gently tapped her shoulder and called her name but she still gave no indication that she could hear him. Kagome did not hear the voice of her friend because she was trapped light years away in her memories of Hell and torture.

Fire flashed and blazed paths along the ground. The eternal flames of damnation which never killed the inhabitants. It merely tormented them. For one girl the flames were a welcome torment compared to the torture she was familiar with. She did not belong there as she was not dead in the literal sense though emotionally it could be argued she had become dead years ago, when the lives of her friend, lovers, and children had been stolen from her by ignorant greedy bastards out for power or fame. Chains hung from a cracked stone wall the color of sand. The chains bound Kagome giving her only limited movement.

Kagome was on display stripped not only of her clothes but of her dignity as well. Kikyo smirked and coldly taunted her, "well reincarnation, look who has fallen even lower, I wonder how much lower you will be knocked before you hit rock bottom, she laughed, "oh dear me please excuse the pun," she sarcastically stated.

"Shut the hell up bitch," Kagome snarled viciously.

Do not talk like that about my Kikyo," Inuyasha growled.

What is wrong Inuyasha? You don;t like the truth. Your Kikyo is nothing more then a lifeless clay bitch, who lives off stolen lives," Kagome laughed.

They left the room leaving Kagome to her painful reflections as usual.

They entered again a while later. Kikyo stood against the opposite wall smiling. Inuyasha leapt so he stood behind Kagome having moved the chains out so he could reach. He began whipping her with a black whip with three bearing on three ends. The whip made a sound each time it struck Kagome's skin. Kagome steeled her face into the emotionless face she had so many times before. She bit her lip and clenched her hands into fists so hard blood dripped down her hands onto her wrists(her hands are above her head right now). She refused to grant the scream she knew they wanted.

"Come on give us a scream," Inuyasha taunted.

"Like hell I will Asshole. I refuse to give you what you and your clay bitch want," she growled out.

Warning rape scene

Kagome's chains rattled with force as as Inuyasha violently drove into her. Dried blood was on her thighs, and fresh blood made a path down her thighs and legs. Kagome's blood had puddled on the floor below her. His claws dug into her hips causing further injury to her already battered body. Kikyo laughed evilly as this scene played out. Inuyasha roughly dropped Kagome to the ground when he was finished and her head struck the ground. A gash resulted on her forehead from this impact.

Rape scene finished

Inuyasha redid her chains so her body was on the ground near the wall. Kagome curled into a ball. Inuyasha and Kikyo left her alone. Kagome let out the screams of pain she had been holding in. Her whole body hurt and she could find no way to position her self that relieved it. She lay in a ball again and cried.

She had no idea how long she had been trapped in Hell. She knew this scene had played out had played out it seemed endlessly since Inuyasha had pulled her into Hell with them. She wished for someone to save her.

Back with Angel:

He watched with concern as Kagome thrashed around and his undead heart clenched. The agony of her expression causing tears to fill his eyes and run down his cheek unchecked. He had no idea what Kagome was seeing but he wished he could help.

Another memory:

She remembered the daughter she bared in Hell, Inuyasha's daughter. He named her Kale. She like her father despised Kagome and revered Kikyo. Inuyasha trained her in her powers by having her use Kagome as a target. She shot blades of blood and used Iron Reaver Soul Stealer to injure Kagome. Kagome began to use the child to measure time. She lost all hope of freedom and rescue when Kale turned what appeared to be sixteen. Each day was structured for Kagome as follows: wake up, whippings by Inuyasha, violent rape by Inuyasha, beatings by Kiyko, violent rape by Inuyasha, verbal and physical abuse by her daughter Kale, violent rape by Inuyasha, violent rape by Inuyasha, violent rape by Inuyasha, violent rape by Inuyasha, blissful unconsciousness.

Back with Angel:

Kagome continued to thrash about on Angel's bed. She continued to whimper and he gently wiped the tears from her eyes. He had tried to call her again but she still unable to hear him. Tears continued to fall from his eyes as he felt totally helpless to help his friend.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that is the property of Rumiko Takahashi or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel they are the property of Joss Whedon. I also do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kuronue and Yoko Kurama they are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi I am merely borrowing them for my story.

TRAPPED IN HELL (2) 14

Back in the hell of Kagome's memories:

Kagome lay in blissful unconsciousness. She felt a distant rough shake then blinding pain exploded on on her cheek. Kagome's hand moved to touch her cheek causing the chains to pull taught. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked down at her hand which was wet with blood. Two claw marks ran from below her right eye to her chin. She looked into Inuyasha's cold eyes.

Bought time you woke up Bitch," Inuyasha said.

What now asshole?" she struggled to speak against the pain on her face. Her face had a bruise on the left cheek and it looked like something might have broken. Her left eye was swollen and looked painful. She closed her left eye in an attempt to relieve some of the pain. Her left arm was broken in two places. She tried to use her right arm to pull herself into a seated position. Her ribs on the left and right were killing her from Inuyasha and Kale's punches. Her long dark hair hung limp and her head lay against her chest, feeling to heavy to hold up.

A loud explosion caused them both to look up. A hole seemed to be tearing in the air. Flames shot up escaping outwards. A figure appeared a man with silver hair and gold eyes and a long white tail. It was Inutaisho and he looked as furious as hell.

"Father? What the hell are you doing here in Hell?" Inuyasha growled.

I am here to rescue my daughter you bastard. And you are no longer my son," Inutashio's booming voice answered with authority.

"So what. You ain't taking this bitch anywhere and how the hell is sh your daughter? That ain't possible. She ain't my sister, is she?" Inuyasha demanded confused.( a/n what else is knew huh? Isn't he always confused.)

"Oh that is right, you never knew. He adopted me dumbass, see here is the mark," Kagome replied.

She moved her hair with her right hand. He looked down and their on the base of her neck on her back was the crescent moon mark that marked the full demon family of Inutaisho. Both Inutaisho and Sesshomaru had this mark but this mark did not appear on Inuyasha because he is a half-demon.

"So your like a half-sister I feel no remorse for what I have done. I don't acknowledge that bond," he replied arrogantly.

"Believe me that bond doesn't exist. You are no brother to me. You are one sick..."Kagome began

"You aren't half-siblings," Inutaisho interrupted blushing at what he had just cut her off from saying.

Kagome chuckled at Inutaisho's embarrassment and he closed his eyes and chuckled to. Kagome coughed as her throat was really dry from the air and abuse from constant crying and screaming. Inuyasha punched her and kicked her hard cutting off the amusement that had entered the otherwise dark and gloomy atmosphere.

Inutaisho moved so fast he was a blur. He grabbed Inuyasha by the throat. His claws digging into him deeply. He hauled him up roughly so he was no longer standing over his princess's battered and broken body.

Inuyasha chuckled,"this makes another person you failed to save."

"Shut your mouth half-breed, you are dead," he growled his eyes burning into Inuyasha's. Inuyasha did not even flinch from the intensity of the glare. He threw Inuyasha aside and walked over to Kagome's quivering form. He knelt down and slashed the chains without hitting Kagome's wrists. He gently wrapped his long white coat around her bare form to preserve her modesty. He gently lifted her on hi back trying to cause her the least amount of pain. She screamed out in pain the minute her legs were settled on his hips. His eyes burned with tears at the suffering of his beautiful little princess.

He jumped towards the opening but before he reached it Inuyasha had grabbed Kagome. Inutaisho managed to catch her hand. Inuyasha had his claws digging into her shoulders to pull her down. This resulted in a tug of war of male strength. Inutaisho had the grip of the ground above as he was hanging through the hole and gently pulled her up a little. He lay in the green grass bracing himself over the edge holding his daughter not willing to her be dragged back into hell. Inuyasha on the other hand was hanging by Kagome's shoulders and had nothing to brace himself with. He began to slip. Inutaisho pulled Kagome out fast as Inuyasha began to fall. He was digging his claws into her skin trying to drag her back down with him. They slid from the back of her shoulders to her lower back before he completely lost his grip and he crashed into the eternal flames below. The rip healed and Inutaisho lay on the ground his daughter resting unconscious against his chest. Blood had covered his white coat. He pulled out Tenseiga and healed her so he would not lose her.

Back with Angel:

Angel felt immense relief when she had stopped thrashing. He was even more relaxed and amazed when he saw a true smile cross her face. Her eyes slowly fluttered open her left eye was silver and her right was a pale blue. To him they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. (A/N. The reason no one sees these scars is because she uses her powers to cover them.)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that is the property of Rumiko Takahashi or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel they are the property of Joss Whedon. I also do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kuronue and Yoko Kurama they are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi I am merely borrowing them for my story.

HERO 15

Kagome sat up slowly on Angel's bed.

alright"Hey are you alright," Angel asked concerned.

" i suppose as all right a I can be considering," she replied.

"So what was that about?"Angel asked curiously.

Kagome shook her head gently to say she did not want to talk about it. They walked upstairs to the office. (a/n it is now morning she slept through the night.) Cordelia sat at the computer and Doyle was nursing his head. Kagome walked over to him and gently asked if he was alright.

"Yeah it is just a vision headache," he replied sounding pained.

Kagome placed her right hand on his forehead and a silver light glowed around her hand. The pain in his head vanished instantly.

"wow thank you very much darlin," he replied with his Irish accent.

"no problem I would do anything for a friend," she replied happily.

She walked over and her and Cordy began to talk and she assured Cordy she was fine.

Angel motioned Doyle to follow him into his office.

"What's up man?" Doyle asked.

"something is really going on here an kagome is in the middle of it. She knew the guy from before and last night we had a run in with him. He unsettled me as did his insinuations. Then Kagome seemed to be trapped in a nightmare that I could not wake her from,"Angel stated.

"Well we will just have to keep our eye on things. Somehow the story will become clear," He replied.

Angel and Doyle waited for nightfall and went to locate the building in his vision. They found half-demons in hiding they were trying to leave the country to avoid the scourge.(a/n. This is the episode hero rewritten. DOYLE DOES NOT DIE.) Angel procured a ship and Doyle and Cordy have assembled the half-demons and are waiting for Angel. They all board the ship but the scourge has a bomb on board which will kill the humans and half-demons. Angel is planning to go up but Doyle knocks him out and makes the leap. Cordy watches in horror as the man she was growing to love headed for his death and Kagome stared frozen at the thought of another of her friends dying. Angel woke up and stared sadly at the prospect of losing a friend something he had not had in years. Tears fell down Kagome's cheeks only they glowed silver and blue with energy and she disappeared. Kagome sprouted black wings and appeared behind Doyle. She rested her hands on his shoulders and silver and blue energy flowed out. The energy surrounded the bomb and seemed to have created a barrier of sorts around Doyle. Angel and Cordy watched with awe and confusion the same with the half-demons. The silver and blue energy created a blinding light which forced everyone to close their eyes there was a subdued explosion and Kagome and Doyle were thrown backwards. Kagome landed on the catwalk flat on her back Doyle on top of her. They lay unconscious a few feet from Angel and Cordy. The half-demons cheered for the two who had saved them. Angel felt relief when he saw both Kagome and Doyle were still breathing and their heartbeats were normal. Doyle's and Kagome's eyes fluttered open at the same time.

"Wow you saved me and everyone, thank you babe,"Doyle said.

"Your welcome I am glad I could, I don't know what I would have done if I lost another friend," Kagome sadly said.

"Alright Kagome how in the hell did you do that?"Cordy asked.

"I was given powers after a quest and that is all I wish to say right now as my story has a lot of parts I am not ready to talk about yet as the pain is too fresh," Kagome said.

Doyle stood up and gave Kagome a hand. She greatfully took it and they all headed out of the boat surrounded by the cheers of people they had saved.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that is the property of Rumiko Takahashi or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel they are the property of Joss Whedon. I also do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kuronue and Yoko Kurama they are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi I am merely borrowing them for my story.

SOUL ATTEMPT 16

All four of our heroes walked towards the movie theater. They were all going to see Stephen King's The Mist. They watched the show and exited the theater. Things had been quiet vision wise the last week since that incident with the scourge. (a/n. Doyle still has the visions as he did not transfer them to Cordy through the kiss.) Kagome was now staying with Angel as they felt it was best for her protection.(a/n. Her powers are under a strong seal and she can only access them on a full moon or under an extreme case when someone she cares for is going to die.) Cordy and Doy;e left leaving Kagome and Angel alone. Kagome and Angel talked about his past and he told her funny stories about Spike, Dru, Darla, and him. He was happy to have a friend with a sense of humor like his own. Kagome fell asleep on his bed and he tucked her in. Gently brushing the hair from her forehead. Before he had time to think about it he leaned down and brushed a kiss against her lips. In her sleep Kagome smiled. Angel however went upstairs to the office. He was mentally beating himself up over his slip, he knew he liked Kagome but he did not want to ruin their friendship.

Back downstairs:

Two snake like creatures made their way into Angel's room. They slithered towards Kagome until they rested above her chest. A white light began to lift from Kagome's chest. Kagome's heartbeat began to slow as the other one began to pull on another white orb. Angel was walking down the stairs to get a book from his collection. He felt a demonic presence and spotted the snake-like creatures. He grabbed his axe and hurled it at them. One broke apart as soon as it was struck and the second white orb sunk back into her chest. Her heartbeat returned to normal. One of them slithered towards the door carefully carrying the first white orb as Kagome awoke.

"Shinidamachū," Kagome gasped out.

"gasseunteit," Angel teased.

"ha ha," Kagome said.

"What were they?" Angel asked.

"Shinidamachū. They collect the souls of the dead for their masters. Their masters are those who are back from the dead," Kagome replied solemnly.

"In this case their master is the women Doyle saw in his vision the one who looks like me. The ever wonderful Kikyo," Kagome said bitterly.

Angel figured this was a touchy subject, but he needed answers.

"Kagome what is going on?" Angel asked.

"Okay I will tell you. I am Kikyo's reincarnation. She has wanted me dead forever so that she may live again. She needs the rest of my soul to do that. I have less then half my soul now. I feel empty and cold and a pain as if something is missing all the time," Kagome said brokenly.

"Oh Kagome, I am so sorry. I had no idea,"Angel said pulling her gently into his arms.

"Not many know that is how I truly feel, I just felt I should tell you something before the real trouble starts, as Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kale will come up with some kind of destructive plan," Kagome replied.

"Don't worry we will be here to help you. You don't have to go through everything alone you can come to any of us."

"Thank you," Kagome said softly.

He held Kagome until she began to fall asleep. She lay with her head on the pillow her eyes drifting closed. Angel gently stood up to leave but he felt something gripping the bottom of his shirt.

"Please stay I don't want to be alone," Kagome pleaded softly, blushing lightly.

Angel nodded giving her a gentle smile and slipped off his shirt and got into his bed. He pulled her close and her head rested against his chest. Kagome fell asleep feeling more comforted and safe than she had in a long time.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that is the property of Rumiko Takahashi or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel they are the property of Joss Whedon. I also do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kuronue and Yoko Kurama they are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi I am merely borrowing them for my story.

SLAYER (1) 17

Kagome's eyes blinked open the next morning. She smiled softly while studying Angel. He lay peacefully sleeping beside her. She was unable to resist the impulse to reach her hand up and run it through his spiky hair. She was surprised at how soft it was to the touch she had thought it would be hard. He was the most beautiful man she had seen in a long time. He had a smile playing on his lips in his sleep. Kagome did not wish to move as he was so comfortable and she had slept better then she had in ages. She closed her eyes to get more sleep. She cuddled even closer to his chest and fell asleep. Her head was resting just below his chin. He nuzzled her head and she smiled in her sleep.

Cordy and Doyle crept downstairs to spy. Cordelia softly gasped as she spotted the intimate position that Kagome and Angel were in. They both smiled happy to see smiles on their friends faces. They both hoped they would admit they liked each other as they felt that Kagome would be good for Angel, much better then that selfish bitch Buffy. They walked back up to the office not willing to disturb their friends who looked so peaceful.

Cordy and Doyle were in the office when Buffy came in.

"Hey Cordy, Doyle," Buffy greeted the sun striking her blond hair.

"Hey Buffy. How are you?" Cordy asked.

"I am good and you?" Buffy replied.

"Fine. So what are you doing here?" Cordy questioned.

"Came to see Angel," was the simple answer.

Doyle burst out laughing thinking of the scene that would result if Buffy saw the current sleeping arrangement in Angel's apartment. Cordy kicked him under the table to shut him up, while trying not to laugh herself. Buffy looked at them both questioningly.

"Oh I was just thinking of something funny I saw on television last week," Doyle stated.

"Me too,"Cordy agreed.

"Oh," Buffy replied. "So where is Angel?" she asked.

"Ah he is sleeping very comfortably I might add," Doyle answered.

Cordy kicked him again because of his insinuation. Buffy just ignored the two.

"Well I will just go down and see him," she replied.

"No," Cordy screeched. "I mean you should not disturb him he never sleeps that peacefully," she amended.

"Well he will not mind me visiting him," Buffy replied snobbishly.

She headed for the stairs while Cordy and Doyle watched. She wondered why they were acting so weird.

"Should we have warned her?" Doyle asked.

"We tried she did not listen. Personally I would love to see that Bitch get taken down a few pegs and I think Kagome should be able to do that," She replied amused.

"Well I hope we get front row seats for the chick fight that is probably going to result," Doyle said chuckling.

Cordy nodded her head in agreement laughing.

Meanwhile Downstairs:

Angel began to stir and he looked down at Kagome's peaceful and happy face. He gently brushed the crimson bangs back that had fallen in her face. He let his hand linger and gently traced her cheek. He caught the site of two faint claw marks on the right side of her cheek from her eye to under her chin. He gently traced the faint scar. (A/N. They are visible because she can't usually create the illusion in her sleep) Kagome's eyes fluttered open under the gentle touch. They stared into each others eyes.

"How did you get this scar?" he asked softly as he continued tracing her right cheek.

Her eyes softly shut under the gentle touch.

"It was done by Inuyasha," she replied sadly.

"The half-demon that attacked?" he questioned.

"yes," she answered.

"When was that? I mean you don't have to answer right now," he replied.

"It was during my Impromptu time in Hell,"she replied softly.

"You were in Hell?" he asked shocked.

"Yes, but can we talk about it later?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied gently.

Angel slowly leaned forward while stroking her right cheek and their faces were now only inches apart.

NEXT:

So do you think Angel will kiss her?

Will she kiss him or pull away? or will Buffy interrupt and slay them both?

Keep reading to find out.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that is the property of Rumiko Takahashi or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel they are the property of Joss Whedon. I also do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kuronue and Yoko Kurama they are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi I am merely borrowing them for my story.

SLAYER(2) 18

Angel closed the gently touching his lips to hers. She responded to his kiss and her heartbeat picked up. Her hands gently slipped around his neck ans he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. The kiss deepened as their tongues battled for dominance. Kagome had a distracted feeling that someone else might be in the room but she choose to ignore it.

Kagome suddenly felt the sensation of being pulled and she found herself flying through the air, and her body abruptly hit the wall. Angel's eyes opened from the sudden loss of Kagome's warmth. He saw Buffy standing over Kagome's fallen form.

"Buffy what the hell?" Angel demanded angrily.

"What do you think you are doing?" Buffy countered his question.

"What the hell business is that of yours?" he growled.

Angle stood up his whole body and aura were radiating anger. Buffy took a step back from the intensity radiating from her ex-lover, she had never seen him this angry. Kagome's eyes opened and she looked up at Buffy after shaking off the momentary stun she had received.

"What the hell was that for you bitch?" Kagome asked angrily.

Kagome stood up fixing Buffy with a glare to which Buffy huffed and glared back.

"Why were you kissing Angel?" Buffy demanded annoyed.

"Because I really like him, duh," Kagome responded slowly as if talking to a small child.

Buffy really got pissed off at that point. Buffy pulled her fist back and punched Kagome viciously in the face and her lip began to bleed where it split. Kagome charged at Buffy punching back with a good deal of her strength sending Buffy to her knees. Buffy cradled her left cheek in her right hand trying to alleviate the pain.

Kagome let her aura expand only enough to sense the other girl as she did not want to reveal the full extent of her abilities to this girl.

"Oh I see now, you are a slayer," Kagome stated.

"How did you know that?" Buffy asked confused.

"I have met countless slayers before, however I can already tell you are not even to their caliber. You are extremely weak compared to them," Kagome replied disappointedly.

"What did you say you damn Bitch?" Kagome asked. "Screw you I am the best slayer ever" Buffy replied snobbishly.

"I said you are weak. You dare claim to be the best slayer. You are dishonoring the namesake of those who came before you," Kagome coldly stated.

Angel could not suppress the snicker that came from him.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked stupidly.

"Just what I said Bitch. My best friend was a slayer and you are not even close to her. Yet you dare to compare yourself to her, you are dishonoring her name and **that pisses me of like nothing else**," Kagome spat out coldly.

Cordy and Doyle ran down the stairs to see what the commotion was. Buffy stood up and faced Kagome in an attack position.

"I will kick your ass bitch,"Buffy said.

"No you will not even get close to that. I will beat your head into the ground for dishonoring my friends memory," Kagome spat out.

"You could not hurt a fly you small and dumb bitch, in fact I bet that is what you are good for being a guy's bitch. Maybe that is all Angel wants with you," Buffy taunted.

Angel opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome shook her head.

"Angel would not do that to me or anyone else and I have no intention of living my life as any man's bitch. And as for my fighting skills I was trained by Sango my friend who was the slayer," Kagome angrily responded. (A/n. In my story Sango started out as the demon slayer as she had in the story but later she received the call of the vampire slayer.)

Kagome also got into a fighter's crouch ready for the fight. Angel walked over to stand with Cordy and Doyle to watch was sure to be a good fight.

NEXT:

Get ready for the bitch fight of the century.

Who do you think will win?

Review and let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that is the property of Rumiko Takahashi or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel they are the property of Joss Whedon. I also do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kuronue and Yoko Kurama they are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi I am merely borrowing them for my story.

SLAYER(2) 19

Buffy was the first to move she charged recklessly at Kagome, who merely sidestepped and punched Buffy landing a hard hit to her left arm. Buffy grabbed Kagome's arm and flipped her onto her back she went to land a kick to Kagome's stomach, but she grabbed Buffy's foot in mid-air and twisted so that Buffy spun and landed on the floor. Kagome then flipped herself to her feet and knelt down landing a vicious punch to Buffy's jaw and right ribs. She moved back allowing Buffy some room.

"have you had enough yet?" Kagome asked.

Buffy struggled to her feet and glared at Kagome before she rushed at her. She knocked Kagome against the wall. She pulled back her right fist and slammed it into Kagome's right side, then her nose, and finally her stomach. Kagome slid to the floor in a kneeling position to catch her breath.

"Wow they are both good,"Doyle said.

"Yeah, but I think Kagome is better, I think she is toying with Buffy,"Angel replied.

"Knock the bitch off her self imposed pedestal,"Cordy cheered to Kagome.

Kagome nodded and made her way to her feet.

"Was that your full strength,"Kagome asked.

Buffy did not answer.

"I will take your silence as a yes,"Kagome replied.

Kagome moved in a blur and landed behind Kagome. She aimed her fist at Buffy's back and asked her if she yielded. Buffy nodded in response so Kagome dropped her guard. She began to walk towards the sidelines but before she could get there Buffy had grabbed her neck and pulled her against her chest strangling her.

"I will kill you for insulting me," Buffy growled.

"tsk tsk, what would your Watcher say?" Kagome gasped out.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Well I think killing humans is against the code is it not?"Kagome asked.

"Maybe, but then you are not human, there is no way you could be," Buffy stated sarcastically. "You are right, in a sense I am no longer human, I have not been for centuries," Kagome replied.

Doyle, Angel, and Cordelia gasped at that staring wide-eyed at this confession.

"What are you?'Buffy asked.

"Still I am in the category of things not to kill,"Kagome continued cryptically.

"So what are you?" Buffy questioned.

"That is none of your business Bitch, suffice it to say I am one of the only ones left of my kind,"Kagome gasped.

Buffy's grip loosened in her shock and using her distraction Kagome elbowed Buffy in the ribs causing her to drop Kagome in pain. Kagome back flipped several feet away to give herself distance. She sat on the floor struggling to catch her breath. Angel, Cordy and Doyle went to move to her side but Buffy's glare made them stop.

"So show me your true form then," Buffy demanded.

"I can't I am sealed by the order of the Spirit World, I can only access a small amount of my powers under specific situations," Kagome said.

"What did you do huh murder people?" Buffy taunted.

"I bet you are a sadistic, psychotic, little murderess Bitch," Buffy teased.

"Shut up, don't you dare talk to me about things you know nothing about, you could never understand what I have suffered," Kagome replied her voice cracking.

Tears made their way down her face as she broke down. She faded from the living room and they all stared sadly at the empty spot were she had been all except Buffy who held a look of triumph. Her look of triumph quickly faded when she found herself suspended several feet off the ground, looking into the glowing blood red eyes of a pissed off growling male demon


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that is the property of Rumiko Takahashi or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel they are the property of Joss Whedon. I also do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kuronue and Yoko Kurama they are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi I am merely borrowing them for my story.

SON 20

"Who the hell are you?" Buffy gasped out.

"What did you do to my mother?" he roared at her.

Buffy shook in fear his power feeling much stronger then any demon she had ever known. He roughly through her to the ground.

"So Kagome is your mother?" Cordy asked staring in awe at the man. He had long orange-red hair hanging down past his waist and three tails of the same color. He had two fox ears on top of his head and his eyes were an unnatural green color.

"Well adopted mother, but yes," he replied softly.

"So were did she run off to?" Buffy asked.

"None of your business you just want to see her cry," he spat out harshly.

"Could you tell me?" Angel asked longing to comfort her.

Shippo smiled as he could smell his mother on this man indicating they had been very close to each other. He nodded for the three to follow him. They walked upstairs and Shippo told them where she would go. It was decided Angel would go after her. Buffy went to follow having come upstairs but Shippo roughly grabbed her arm halting any movement.

"You will not go near my mother, if you value your life," he growled.

"So is she a murderer?" Buffy asked.

"You would not understand, which is why I will tell you nothing," he replied.

Angel wandered the streets of Los Angeles looking for Kagome's hiding place. Shippo told him to go to Lorne's and she would probably be on the roof or hiding out inside. Angel entered Lorne's club to ask for his girlfriend.

"Hey Angel cakes," Lorne greeted.

"Hello Lorne, have you seen a beautiful dark haired girl with crimson streaks in it?"Angel asked.

"Yes she talked to me and then went up to the roof," Lorne replied.

"Thanks," he replied.

Angel took the fir escape up and spotted Kagome sitting on the roof edge looking out over the city. Her knees were tucked under her chin and she had a very sad aura emitting from her. He walked over and sat quietly beside her.

"Hey," Kagome said softly.

"Hey," he replied softly.

"Are we okay/" Angel asked softly.

Kagome turned towards him surprised.

"Of course. I thought you would be mad at me," Kagome said softly.

"I am not," Angel replied, "given my past I cannot fault any one else for their mistakes, besides I am sure you have had reasons for anything you have done," Angel replied.

" I have," Kagome replied sadly.

Kagome leaned her head against Angel's shoulder and he put his arm around her to hold her close. They sat in silence looking at the moon and the lights of the city.

"I love this view it is so beautiful," Kagome said softly.

"It really is," Angel agreed.

"I use to do this a lot back then," Kagome said.

Angel listened intently to this he had many questions about her especially learning about her not being human and her admitting she had not been for centuries, her time in Hell, what the hell Spirit World was, but he was not willing to push her. Angel wanted to let her tell him her story in her own time.

"We would lay out on the grass at night and stare up at the moon," she continued in a longing tone.

" I want to tell you a story, the story of a little girl whose world was violently torn apart," Kagome began sadly, tears were streaming down her face.

Angel nodded to encourage her to continue.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that is the property of Rumiko Takahashi or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel they are the property of Joss Whedon. I also do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kuronue and Yoko Kurama they are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi I am merely borrowing them for my story.

THAT GIRL 21

"It all started when I was 15..." (you all know this part of the story, now onto where it differs.)

Angel was in shock over the little she had just revealed to him. The amount of times that Bastard had broke her heart yet she stayed with him. He was shocked to learn that she had adopted Shippo and that they had been adopted by the great dog demon Inutaisho and Sesshomaru.

Before the final battle add my return home is where the rest of my story takes place. I sent both Kikyo and Inuyasha to Hell and instead of getting away Inuyasha dragged me down with them. I spent centuries there it turns out. She told him all about her experiences in Hell (refer to chapters 13 and 14) He comforted her as she cried. She told him about how when she was 18 when she fell in love with the bat demon Kuronue and his thieving partner Yoko Kurama the silver kitsune.

"We had a house and a life together. They taught me how to be great thieves like them. We loved each other and spent our time well together. We enjoyed our years together.We had children together as well. We had been together for centuries and knew each other well. Then on the eve of our 400 year anniversary I came home to find that they had all been massacred. (refer to chapters 9 and 10) Kuronue, Yoko and our four kids, she said softly.

Tears overtook her again and he enfolded her in his arms and she cried on his chest once again. Once she had calmed down he felt ready to ask the question nagging at him.

"Was it a demon?" he asked.

"no they were humans but they could not accept a Miko would willing be with demons, I caught them leaving. What happened next was me sinking very low. I went after that village and many after that leaving a trail of bodies in my wake. I was eventually stopped by Sango and Miroku( Sango and Miroku were given a long lifespan which is how they lived this long) They opened my heart and I finally cried for my family and what I had done," she replied.

She related the story of their death and her being summoned to Spirit World. She revealed the permanent seal that had been placed on her powers by Koenma. She revealed how a scientist captured her and kept her in his lab. She was being studied because of the unusual aura surrounding her. The scientist was apprehended by Spirit World but it was never revealed that she was there and how she was captured by the male demon Kale and how Naraku was subsequently resurrected and banished. He held the girl to him realizing she had been through so much that no one could ever understand. Well he did. This story succeeded in bringing the two closer together. Angel hoped he could make the rest of their lives filled with happiness. He vowed to protect her and when Inuyasha and Kikyo and Kale returned they would be ready.


	22. Chapter 22

**FINAL CONFRONTATION 22**

Angel was upstairs in the office reading over the last case file when he heard a crash. He looked towards the door and saw Kikyo but before he could move he found himself encased in a barrier. Kagome was heading upstairs and saw Kikyo and her face contorted in anger.

"Kikyo put him down,"she growled.

"I don't think so reincarnation he is the bait come to this address tonight and we will settle this," Kikyo stated.

She through a paper at Kagome and vanished before Kagome could move. Kagome knew she could not do this without her powers so she prepared a portal and walked into Koenma's office in spirit world.

"Koenma I need you to release the seal at least on my miko powers," she pleaded.

"Now Kagome you know that seal is non-negotiable,"he answered.

"Dammit Koenma I would not ask but Kikyo, Kale, and Inuyasha are waiting to settle the score and they have taken the man I love as hostage. I am begging you to help me," she pleaded with tears running down her face.

"All right I will release the seal until midnight tonight if things are not resolved by then my men will take over," he replied.

"Thank you," she replied happily.

The seal was released and Kagome gave Koenma a hug. She used her wings to fly to the location and she waited outside for dawn. Once the sun set she crashed in through the sealing alerting everyone below of her appearance.

"Well I see you made it wench,"Inuyasha stated.

"Release Angel this is between the three of us,"she demanded.

Kikyo shot an arrow while Kagome's back was turned which caught her shoulder. Kagome formed an energy ball and was about to fire when Inuyasha's voice startled her.

"Now Kagome I am sure you did not forget about Kikyo and Kale's barrier effect, but if you want to fry your boyfriend go ahead,"he taunted.

Kagome looked up seeing Angel trapped in the barrier globe and she dropped the energy harmlessly to the ground.

"I think the bitch has finally figured it out,"Kale maliciously teased.

"If you want him to live you must die,"Kikyo stated.

Inuyasha shot at her and shoved his claws into her left side watching in amusement as her blood flowed. Kikyo shot four arrows and pinned her to the wall. Kagome's face was hidden in the shadows of her bangs. To them she had given up and she was prepared to die. The truth was she was working on a plan which was dangerous. This method of attack could kill her but she was sure Angel would survive. She began to call the energy into herself and her hair began to turn blue and her eyes though they were unseen were glowing silver energy with no pupils. Kale and Kiyko were the first to fall ten minutes later and once they did the barrier dissolved. Angel hit the ground hard and swore he heard Kagome's voice in his head saying" "I'm sorry." He looked towards her just as Kikyo, Kale and Inuyasha rushed at her but as soon as they got to the wall they burst into ashes. Angel approached the wall where Kagome was pinned her head was laying slack against her chest. He removed the arrows and she did not stir. He sunk to the ground cradling her unresponsive body as a white orb flew towards her and slammed into her chest. The return of her soul was however, not enough to revive her and if nothing was done soon she would fade from this world. Her pulse was getting weaker and her heartbeat was becoming slower. Angel began to cry he did not want to lose the woman he loved.

As Angel had begun to mourn a man approached from behind.

"You really love her don't you,"Koenma said.

Angel jumped at the voice and turned around to face a man in teenage form with a pacifier in his mouth, he nodded to answer his question.

"I am Koenma. Here let me help," he replied.

Koenma knelt by Kagome's body and touched her forehead and above her heart. Blue energy began to flow into her and her hair began to turn black again with it's crimson streaks. Her eyes flew open and one was pale blue and the other was silver.

"Koenma why did you save me?" she asked

"Because love is the strongest healing power. I have removed your seal completely and I expect the two of you to make each other's lives as happy and full of love as you can," he replied.

He left the two alone and they fell into each other's arms hugging each other. They made a promise with their hearts to keep each other safe and happy for the remainder of their days and sealed it with a kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
